French revolution
by Pyro Tear
Summary: This was a thing i had to write for my school..i liked it


Jennifer whitters  
Hr. 1  
12/10/02  
  
During the year of 1789 to 1799 a revolution was taking place. Through that time series a young girl living in France takes up with in the revolution and finds out more then she had hoped for as well as love can hurt more then others, but it can kill her. This is how the story goes: "Those pathetic nobles.." said a man to his wife as he sat in him home mad. "Don't worry dear they will get what they deserve and to death we'll bring them! Now belle, come down for dinner." Says her mother. Belle runs down the steps and to where her parents are. Her hair was a golden brown no longer then her chin. Her eyes the color of the envious sky as the night takes over. She smiles softly only being 15 years old at this time. "Lets eat!" Her father says with pride as the family sets down for dinner. By the next morning Belle was outside taking care of some flowers. She likes to take care of anything, but if she must she will defend her self just like her father had taught her. She sighs softly as she looks up at the sky not sure of what to do. As she stood there a young man from England was coming up right behind her. He then scares her a bit making her splash her and the boy. She blinks and looks back behind her at the boy. He seems to be about 1 year older then her with soft black hair and hazel eyes. He smiles softly at her and says with a soft accent, "Hello madam, my name is Ciel" Belle smiles softly and says with her heavy French accent, "Hello sir Ciel" Ciel blushes softly and smiles as well watching belle as then her takes off his jacket and put it around her to keep her warm. She keeps his jacket around her and looks at ciel saying, "Thanks" He smiles and nods softly as if to say your welcome in just one nod. She smiles back at him and then looks at the flowers. "They are beautiful.but not as beautiful as you are madam," says ciel kindly as he looks at belle. Belle blushes softly and says, The flowers are the feeling of a sadden heart to brace people's soul and to lighting their path that they take, but a flower isn't only beautiful, but they are graceful in the wind and dazzling during the summer rain," She says her eyes closed for now. Ciel looks at her and takes a chance kissing her softly. Belle opens her eyes taken back as she pulls away saying, "Ciel.I can't love you.I'm French." "That doesn't mean a thing to me at all. I couldn't care who you are," ciel says softly staring into belle's eyes, "No matter what happens I'll never leave you" Belle blinks and hands him back his jacket, "I.got to go.I'm sorry." She then starts to walk away. "Wait! What is your name?" asks ciel. She turns around and looks at him saying, "Call me belle" She then turns away and disappears into the distance. Ciel stands there smiling softly saying, "Belle.the sound of an angel singing her name..Belle" By next morning her father was telling her to get up. Once she was awake her father gave her a gun and told her to head down stairs once she had gotten dressed. After a few minutes she was downstairs wearing something a man would most likely wear since she was a tomboy. "Come on! We are going to get the nobles!" yells her father and mother. She wasn't up for the idea, but just nods to agree hoping ciel won't get into this. She stays behind her parents as they storm places getting the nobles out there. Only once she had to use the gun in her hand, but that was a long time ago. "You stupid nobles!" yelled some people in a crowd as then they take a few of the nobles to the jail as others the beheaded in front of the cheering crowd. Belle sighed and heads off to see if ciel is alive or not. She sighs softly as she keeps looking around worried he is gone for good. She then blinks as a hand grabs her and pulls her into an alley with something cold up against her neck. Just then a soft voice whispers in her ear, "I swear you move and you'll die.but I want you to help me get to belle.." "Ciel!" Said belle as then he lets go of her and blinks a bit confused. She turns around and smiles softly as she hugs him tightly. "Ciel I was worried that you were killed," Belle says crying softly. Ciel blinks and wraps his arms around her hugging her back saying, "I told you I'll always be with you" She smiles softly still hugging ciel tightly. Ciel blinks and says in a funny tone, "You keep doing this you will kill me" She blinks and lets go of ciel and says, "Sorry" He smiles and places his hand on her cheek smiling softly, "Shhhh don't worry" He smiles softly and holds her close to him never wanting to let go. "My parents.they can't see you.the will kill you and me both." says belle sadly. Ciel looks at her and lifts her head up kissing her softly, and says in a soft, hushed voice, "I don't care what happens.as long as I'm with you then let them kill us." She looks down and backs up saying, "I.I got to go my parents are probably wondering where I am, and before Ciel could say anything she was gone. "Where is the young one woman!?" snapped Belle's father. "How should I know? She wondered off to some place while we beheaded some nobles," Says her mother. They both sigh and then look at the door as their daughter walks in, but before her mother could say anything her father yelled out, "Where were you! You of all the people leaving us alone, and come back late!" She blinks and says softly, "I.was with a boy father.I didn't mean to make you worry at all. I'm sorry sir.." Both of her parents looked at her surprised of what their own daughter said as then her mother asked with concern, "Is this boy a noble?" She shakes her head and says, "He.hasn't told me.." Her father glares at her and says in a rude tone, "If he is a noble you both will be killed for it daughter or not." Belle nods and heads up to her room with out eating dinner at all. By the next morning she was back out in the city watching the people behead more nobles. She sighs softly and wonders if Ciel was a noble or not. She then lifts her head up when she heard someone yell out, "Stop that British man!" Out of the blue belle's eyes widen as she sees Ciel running from some soldiers. "Ciel." says belle softly as then the soldiers shoot him in the arm to stop him. She then Runs over to them and begs to the soldiers to let Ciel go. The refuse since he is part noble and no matter what he must be killed for killing one of their own French soldiers. "Please.he.he is my husband!" belle said making Ciel's eyes widen in surprise. The soldiers shake their head and say, "He will be in trial for what he did.if you can prove him innocent.then come.." She nods and watches them take Ciel away from her. Ciel sits in the jail cell looking down remembering what belle had said about him being her husband. He smiles softly and looks up at the ceiling. "Me.her husband wow didn't think she would say that. Belle I want to see you again, and just maybe it will happen," he says softly to him self before he closes his eyes to sleep. "YOU SAID WHAT!?" Snapped her father angry with her. "I said he was my husband! I don't care what he is or what you say. I love him more then ever, and nothing will change my mind. Please father.just help me prove him innocent.please" belle says as tears roll down her cheek. He stands there looking at her and then away, "Fine" Belle smiles and hugs her father happily, "Thank you father. Thank you" The day of the trial belle was there waiting for Ciel's trial. Once it came up some many French people were saying to kill him, but belle stood up when they called on her as then the entire place went quiet as she started to talk saying, "Please.Ciel would never do anything wrong at all I should know. He means more then anything to me and I don't want to lose my own husband.please he would never kill any one at all." Belle said; "I was with him when it happen" she lied. Her parents had agreed with her as then the people voted not guilty. Belle smiled and hugged Ciel tightly as he hugged her back. Yet a few people weren't happy and will get the two killed. "Ciel I'm happy you're with me," Belle said in a soft voice. He nods and says, "So am I, but belle," He got down on one knee and takes her hand, "Will you be my wife?" Belle stood there surprised and nods softly. He smiles and stands up kissing belle deeply never wanting to lose her and happy to have her as his wife. Belle's mother and father look out the window watching the two. Her father wasn't too happy, but didn't want his daughter to be sad at all. "They will make a great couple," Said her mother. "Ya.they will," Her father said smiling softly. After a day was gone belle and Ciel were married in private so most of the French people will not find out. Ciel was apart of the family now and will always be. It was during that time that a few French people were planning to kill both Ciel and belle for her betrayal and his noble side. "Belle?" Asked her mother, "Do you know if you're going to go out to take care of your flowers?" Belle looked at her mother from the kitchen and giggles softly, "Yes mother" She then headed outside to the garden to water them. What belle didn't know was that the French people where there with a few soldiers. "Miss you must come with us under the influence of betrayal" said a solider as they grabbed her and two other went inside and grabbed Ciel. Then they took the two off to the prison and put them into the same cell. Belle sits there looking down. Ciel comes up to her and hugs her tightly whispering, "No matter what.I'll stay with you" Belle smiles and kisses Ciel softly as they embrace eachother for the day till they were going to die. When that day came the two were taken out infront of the people as then a few soldiers get ready to fire. Ciel holds belle's hand tightly as then the kiss one last time before the guns sound off and the bullets pierce right through their neck. The two fall over laying next two each other hand in hand as belle's parents cry in the distance. 


End file.
